


The show brings eyes

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Makeup, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 08:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Yusuke enjoys being able to watch Akira at work





	The show brings eyes

Living together was bliss, it was one of the things Yusuke had been hoping for. When they spoke of the future, worked together to achieve their goals. Being able to live together and being able to say on their terms what they would and would not do. What they would and would not allow. On their terms define normal and love. Yusuke had been hoping for it for years.

And now he had it, now he had that. The dream he had thought of for so long, now he was able to live it. The man he had always wanted to wake next to. Yusuke got to do that. It was amazing it was everything he had hoped it would be and he honestly could not get enough of it.

He used to go to sleep wishing that Akira could be by his side and wake up wishing he had another’s warmth next to him. Now that he was a man he had that. He had little shows of Akira’s presence around him and while he had thought the little bits and pieces would make him crave his own space. Yusuke could not stop from feeling comforted by every little thing.

Sometimes when cleaning his brushes would mix up with Akira’s. sometimes Yusuke would roll over and find one of his stuff creatures mixed with Akira’s. or just seeing their different drink preferences lined out in the kitchen.

Or his favourite thing to see so far, his favourite thing currently in the world to see was Akira at work in the mirror. Yusuke liked to watch him. Not in a lustful way he just liked to see Akira at work with his brushes and his long line of makeup products. The journey was never boring and Yusuke adored to see it. It took his breath away no matter how many times he watched Akira dress up.

“I never expected to love it this much.” Akira had laughed the first time Yusuke had been caught watching Akira fixedly. “I just did it because I remember my Dad used to.” He had sighed as he looked into the mirror. “That used to be fun, back when Dad was around. He would sit me on his lap and talk me through things. It’s fun. I enjoy it.” Akira had admitted softly then. “But when I look at myself sometimes I know if he were here, he would be proud of me. Way prouder of me than I am of myself right now.”

“I’m proud of you too.” Yusuke had admitted as he had watched Akira. “I’m fascinated by every single part of you Akira.” His boyfriend had laughed before he had picked up one of his brushes and leaned forward once more. Yusuke had watched Akira until the urge to sketch took over his hands. He had finished the evening in the corner watching Akira and drawing several sketches until he was satisfied.

He loved Akira so much. Akira loved him too so being able to be together like this. Yusuke rolled over on their bed and shook his head when he spotted Akira. In front of the mirror like he knew he would be and already halfway through his general preparations. He was a dream and he was all Yusuke’s. he could draw this whenever he wanted.

He could walk around their place and no he would see Akira sooner or later and it felt so good to have that. As adults they no longer had to say goodbye at night unless one or the other had an overnight trip. Yusuke tried to keep these things as few as possible. Akira was the same.

They had spent so much time apart. Having more time apart seemed so unnecessary. Not when they had bought someplace with so much space for them to work. And Akira liked to come in Yusuke’s studio when he was working. Yusuke liked to leave the door open for Akira to come in. just having him near made him feel better. Even when he was so caught up that he could not even speak. Akira was the same.

“I feel a heated glance on me.” Akira looked behind himself to wink. “You’re up.” He turned back around but shifted on the cushion he was on as he opened a jar. Yusuke watched him in the mirror as Akira carefully dipped some of the cream out and began to spread it over his eyebrows. “You came home so late but at least it is finally over right?”

“I had to put up with so much noise in order to do so.” Yusuke pointed out as he rolled over again. He slid his legs under himself as he watched Akira in the mirror carefully wipe away the excess cream from around his brows. Then came the powder. “I missed you terribly.”

“I could tell.” Akira laughed softly. “You messaged me during a rather important event. I said they must be boring you to tears in there but rather boredom than make the Fox in you come out.” He teased. “That would be entertaining but not good for them.”

“Always teasing me.” Yusuke shook his head. “It was an important event.” And a rather boring and irritating one. “Half of them were not there to speak about the pieces.”

“Only half? I said maybe a handful came to look at the art. The rest just went to be seen Yusuke. It is what it is. I’m glad you saw the professor again though. Nice that he came back to Japan after he swore he was going to live in Ireland. Did you too speak long?”

“We spoke and helped ourselves to the food.” Yusuke slowly moved to the bedside table that was his and slipped his notebook from the top-drawer. He took up a pencil and sat back against their headboard. He flipped open the page as he watched Akira slowly draw lines on his face before he picked up yet another drawer. “He misses Japan but only slightly.”

“Of course you two helped yourself to food.” Akira laughed softly. “I completely see you two binging while talking about art and whatever caught the professor’s interest right now. What caught his interest now? Something about digging?”

“Sadly no.” Yusuke snorted before he rolled his eyes. He carefully made one line and then another before he glanced back at Akira. Akira had shrugged off his towel leaving him topless as he sat before the mirror. “Now he wants to examine various soils.”

“That’s the problem when you have too much money and too much degrees.” Akira snorted as he shifted about. Yusuke watched him slowly blend the makeup on his face as he spoke. “Too much money, education and time on his hands. He is still doing the clean energy thing right?”

“The reason he was banned from a certain country. Yes he is. That is why he is examining soils.” Yusuke slowly drew Akira’s back as he spoke. “He wants to find more use for plastics as well as use the materials we have now.”

“If you tell me he is planning on sand paint.” Akira snorted. “I won’t know what to tell you.” With a sigh he reached for his pencils and continued to work. “Funny man though, interesting. Pity I wasn’t there because I’d have loved to eat the bits of food there and talk about whatever.”

“We spoke about the emotions of the pieces and the various messages.” Yusuke smiled as he drew the large dresser Akira was seated at and drew the outline of the mirror. He taped the pencil against the page as he watched Akira. “He will be leaving Japan soon however so he won’t be at the next exhibit.”

“That’s three weeks from now?” Akira hissed as he flipped open his eyeshadow case. “Already huh? And I called that he would leave. He’s always leaving. He would make anyone tired.”

“He’s nice to speak to.” Yusuke’s eyes drifted from Akira’s back to his reflection. No matter how many times he saw it or how long it took. He was always blow away at the beauty. He was always fascinated by the talent, the care and how much love Akira poured into every action.

“Still a weirdo.” Akira picked up his last bag and dumped it on the dresser. “But I like him too. not that many people with money are able to talk to people. Not many of them have common sense. That’s why he’s the professor. No matter what he has, he is still a person like us. Just a bit weirder, richer and smarter.”

He does have that.” Yusuke admitted as Akira reached to his left hand for his wipes. He finished his sketch as Akira fell in a deep silence cleaning up his work.

“And there we have it.” Akira reached for the curly black wig on the wig stand before he put a cap on his own head. He checked the placement with small muttered before he slowly placed the wig on. Yusuke watched Akira lean this way and that before he finally nodded and stood up. “I’m done.” Akira laughed. Then his eyes fell on the sketchpad and he laughed. “You drew me again.”

“Both of you.” Yusuke showed Akira the sketch. Akira’s strong back, the right side of his face and the mirror self. The person that Akira had transformed to. “Red is beautiful but this purple flatters you as well.” Yusuke said softly.

“Well it’s that sort of time and I did promise this was how things were going to be on Fridays.” Akira laughed softly as he leaned over the bed. The kiss was quick and soft before he moved to where his Friday clothes were. “Fridays we wear drag.” He chuckled as he slipped on his shirt. “I can’t believe I’m still doing this.”

“People love it.” Yusuke smiled as he slid off the bed. “I know that I do.” When he came up behind Akira he was careful how he smoothed the long curly wig. It went to Akira’s back and over his shoulders so Yusuke carefully swept it from Akira’s front. “I love the various sides of me.”

“I know that.” Akira laughed before he caught Yusuke from behind. A soft tug made him lean forward and a simple stroke made Yusuke lean enough so Akira kiss him. A soft slow kiss and when Akira pulled back Yusuke knew his lips were covered in purple. “I like giving you things to draw. I love your eyes when they are focused on me you know. it makes everything softer.” Yusuke could not agree more with that statement. The things they did, simple things were easier and softer when they were together but how could they not? That happened when love was involved.


End file.
